


To Find Meaning

by BloodyDove



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Multi, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDove/pseuds/BloodyDove
Summary: Erin Ripley's move to Arcadia Bay hadn't been a smooth one, his history quickly coming to light in a town where everyone knows your secrets.  His solitary life changes when he's approached by the most popular girl in school in the place he had least expected.





	1. Wandering

** To Find Meaning **

Chapter 1 - Wandering

 

A few miles outside of Arcadia Bay, Oregon, an old lumber mill bounced with the sounds of heavy bass, wailing guitars, and roaring vocals.  Pulsing lights spilled from between the boards making up the walls and roofing.  Leaning against an old pile of machinery but a few feet from the entry door, a young man of sixteen took a drag from a cigarette to the ambience of muted punk rock and the nearby passing of train cars.

Erin Ripley, clad in a black vest of torn denim with dark cotton sleeves and hood.  Dark set slate grey eyes were downcast as pale fingers with haphazardly black painted nails bring a cigarette to his thin lips.  Gaunt features framed with wavy black locks hat reach a few inches past his jawline.  He was thin, painfully so, with lithe limbs wrapped in dark cotton and torn denim jeans.  

Nearby a doorman kept out unworthy patrons, a sketchy pair argued over an unpaid debt, and slowly approaching was a girl of similar age and punk dress to Erin.

Erin’s eyes found focus on her as she meandered around the camp outside the old mill. _Don’t I know her?_ He thought, brow furrowing as she moved behind the RV he knew to be Frank Bowers’, _Yeah she's in my Chemistry class.  The one with the dead dad.  Chelsea Prince? Parks?_

The blonde punk reappears around the other side of the RV, a small smirk on her face as she made a beeline for the doorman.  She paused, taking a brief look over the line of motorcycles.  Her gaze swept over their ranks, continued past the doorman, finally landing on Erin.  Bright blue eyes met cold grey for but a moment before he dropped her gaze, staring bashful at the ground.  A small raise of an eyebrow her only response before giving a small shake of her head.  She resumed her trek toward the bouncer.

“Can I help you miss?” The doorman met her approach with a bemused smirk.

“You’ve got to let me in, Check it! I’m totally legit,” she practically threw an ID at the man.  

He glanced at it briefly before giving a small laugh, ”It's not a bad fake, kid. But you're in over your head here.” He said tossing it back to her, “Do yourself a favor and scram.”

That only set a fire in her eyes.  Their exchange grew in intensity a she got in the bouncer’s face, threatening the man and mocking his flower decorated bike.  Each comment brought but a moment of anger to his feature before he laughed them off.

“You really think you could take me?”  A look of amused surprise at how far the girl would go to get in the door, “What if I had a knife?”

“No problem.”

“A gun?”

"Easy!"

"What if-"

“You could have a flamethrower, an army of robot ninjas, and a motherfucking dragon on a leash back there and i would still kick your ass!”  She got on her toes, up in his face and nearly shoving him backwards.  A shocked silence followed, broken after by two bouts of laughter.  One loud and from the bouncer, another quiet, short and unnoticed from Erin’s ever so slightly upturned lips.

“You've got balls kid. Go on in,” He moved out of the way as she all but sprinted through the door, the sound of the music amplifying as the barrier is broken. “And what are you laughing at?” the doorman’s focus moved to Erin as the door behind him closed, once again muting the sounds within.

Erin’s smirk returned to a tight frown, and he took a long drag before answering, “Not much apparently.” His voice came out low, quiet and monotone.

“Oh fuck off Erin, like you could've stopped her.  She’s twice your size and she was a twig, so what does that make your scrawny ass?” The Bouncer was smiling now, large arms crossed over his chest.

Erin tossed the butt of his cigarette to the dirt, his hands finding his pockets as he walked toward the door, muttering “self aware” as he passed the bouncer.

-

As Erin entered the old mill punk music assaulted his ear, no longer muffled by the old board of the door.  The scent of weed, sweat and beer filled the air, heavy with smoke from blunts and cigarettes.  Erin scanned the room, seeing Frank nodding off on a rough looking couch, several used needles on the box beside him.  Several patrons to the bar half of the mill are wavering in their chairs, having hit the cups hard.  Firewalk’s merch guy leaning on the back of his car parked in the loading bay of the old mill, talked loudly on the phone over the roar of the music.  The girl from outside meandered about, paying little mind to the people around her.

Erin made his way deeper into the old building, pulling a bottle of beer from the nearby ice bucket before claiming a small table as his own.  He returned to a passive state, sipping his drink letting the sound of heavy guitars fill his ears and distance him from his surroundings, finding a moment of peace amongst the chaos.  A peace that was quickly broken as the merch guy’s car slid out of the landing bay, impacting heavily with the ground.

“Fuck!” the man repeated as he sprinted toward the front end of the vehicle.  Erin spied a certain young punk pull a shirt from the still open trunk before scurrying off.

“Hn.  Inventive,” Erin muttered, “might have to take a souvenir myself.”  She fled the scene, trying to move inconspicuously, most overlookers far too high or drunk to pay her any mind.  In but a moment Erin lost her around the corner and the crowd.

As the next song came into full swing, Erin brought his drink back to his lips, returning to his absent minded introspection.  He let the ambience of punk, smoke and flashing lights take his senses as his mind fled elsewhere, not focusing on one thing or another.  

Again his serenity is broken, this time by insults and threats ripping through the air as the familiar blonde pushes past two rough looking men.  They stare daggers into her back as they return to the bar.  The girl gave the pair a final tentative look over her shoulder before approaching the nodding off Frank Bowers.

 _That girl is determined to distract me, isn't she?_ Erin thought as he watched her talk to the dealer, not hearing a word of it over the wail of the music and moshers.  His focus moved to the pair by the bar, _she kicked a beehive. The wrong one.  Damon's lackeys.  This won't end well._ A slow sigh left his lips, as his focus shifted back to the girl.  She had left the dealer to his nodding, her focus on an old and rundown set of stairs.  Tentative step after step she tested the broken and battered boards, moving up and out of Erin’s sight.

With a final draft, Erin rose slowly from his chair with a sigh.  His turn to approach the dealer, Frank giving him an expectant look as he approached.

“The Girl.  Who is she?”

“What, you got a crush or somethin’?” Frank Said with a slurred laugh.

Erin’s scowl deepened.

“Just fuckin’ with you,” Frank waved off the glare with a laugh, “ name’s Chloe Price.  Shouldn’t you know that?  You both go to that fancy fuckin’ art school.”

“She fucked with Damon’s minions,” Erin monotoned, ignoring the question, “Not going to end well.”

Frank scratched at the back of his neck nervously, “Saw that.  She’s out of her league.  Keep her out of trouble will you.”  

“Not her keeper.  Barely even know her,” Small smirk formed on Erin’s lips, “and i thought you didn’t make friends with your buyers.”

“I don’t.  Just trying to keep the peace,” Frank spat scowling, “now isn’t it past your bedtime?”

Erin’s smirk grew briefly before he turned, shaking his head as we walked back to his table.   _You’re a good man Frank Bowers._

Erin’s thoughts scattered as he made his way back across the mill, honing back in as he reached his table.  His eyes looked up from the floor and his heart jumped to his throat.  Lost in thought, he hadn’t seen the girl leaning on his table waiting for him.  By the time he noticed her, he had practically stepped on top of her.  In a flash he jumped back, eyes wide and face red.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” she said, covering her mouth as she giggled.  Erin’s flush deepened at that.  He looked down, straightening his coat awkwardly.  Clearing his throat, he looked her once over before returning to her face.

“Rachel?” Rachel Amber.  A girl everyone at Blackwell knew of.  She was in punk dress, with torn leggings and a british invasion style military jacket covered in patches, her blonde hair tied back out of her face.  A warm smile spread across her face, bright hazel eyes staring deeply into his slate grey.  A single blue feather dangling from her left ear.

“Seeing a lot of familiar faces tonight.  First Chloe Price and now Erin Ripley.”

Um…” Erin muttered, unable to maintain her gaze, his eyes searching desperately for some kind of distraction.

“So what brings someone as mysterious as Erin Ripley to a place like this?” Her words were honeyed and unabashed by his shy and ambivalent nature.

“Good music,” He shrugged, looking around, “free beer.”

“Firewalk _is_ hella awesome,” she said taking a seat at the table, gesturing for him to take his, “I love these kind of places.  So free and wild, with just a bit of danger on the side.  It's like an adventure.”

“Hn.  I guess.” He shrugged.

“You can say more than three words to me you know.  I don't bite,” she said before smiling, “hard.”

A frown took his lips, “Cut the shit.  I know you want something, why else would the queen of Blackwell talk to the school's most notorious sociopath.  So just tell me what you want and go.”  The words come out flat and cold.

Her eyes dropped, sadness replacing the previous warmth.  His heart sunk with guilt.

“I’m sorry,” she said getting up, “I didn’t mean to bother you.  I’ll go.”

“Wait!” He grabbed her hand as she began to walk away, “Rachel, I’m sorry.  YOu were just being friendly, and my cynical ass fucked it up.  I’m sorry.  Let me-”

He lost his train of thought as two rough looking men began walking up the old rickety stairs, “Shit! Chloe.”

Rachel blinked in confusion, “wait, what?”

“Those two,” he said pointing toward the stair, “don’t know what she did but Chloe Price pissed them off.”

“I saw her get pushed into one of them when she tried to enter the crowd, so what?”

“Shit they must have seen her walk up there.” He was more thinking aloud than speaking to Rachel. His focus returned to her, “We’ve got to do something now, or Chlo-”

He was cut off as she grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the stair as fast as she could move.


	2. Push and Pull

"Hey dickhead!" Rachel yelled with over the blaring music with her arms wide, pulling the two thugs attention from the punk girl they had cornered against a support beam.  Chloe saw the opportunity and took it, swinging a bottle with all her might, slamming the glass with a loud 'clink' against the thug's temple.  It sent the man reeling with a loud "fuck!"

Erin rushed past Rachel, trying to get to the man's sidekick before he could get to Chloe, but he wasn't fast enough.  The thug threw a fast punch catching Chloe right bellow the eye.  Before he could throw another, Erin drove his heel into the side of the thug's knee.  The joint buckled and he fell to the floor, cursing in a similar manner to his buddy.  In the madness, Rachel darted forward grabbing Erin and Chloe by their wrists, dragging them back toward the stairs.  Chloe slowed down, giving each of her rescuers a once over, confusion painted over her features.

"Rachel? Erin?"  She vocalized her confusion.

"Come on, there's no time." Rachel urged them forward faster down the creaking stairs.  Erin tripped, eyes wide as the last board broke under their careless steps.  Chloe pulled back to his feet, keeping their momentum going.  They stopped just shy of the corner leading to the stage, turning to watch as their pursuers stumbled off the stair.  Frank rose from the old couch, having noticed all the commotion through his high.  He met Erin's eyes for a moment before giving him a nod, and moved to intercept the assailants.

_You're a good man, Frank Bowers_

With one last tug Rachel pulled the two around the corner and into the crowd.

-

Erin's senses were in overdrive.  Heavy punk rock blasting in his ears, smoke and flashing lights assaulting his eyes, his equilibrium  continually broken by the two girls pushing him back and forth.  Rachel had pulled the trio though the crowd all the way to the stage front, just mere feet away from the band.  The two girls cut loose quickly, thrashing to the wailing guitars and gruff vocals, but Erin was hesitant.  He continued to throw passing glances over his shoulder just in case Frank's diversion failed.  Rachel noticed his apprehension.

"Relax,"  she shouted over the music and pushed his shoulder, "we just kicked those two assholes to the curb like total badass'.  So loosen up would you. Have fun, live a little."

"Yeah man, and this band fucking rocks! Who wouldn't want to thrash to this?" Chloe chimed in between motions few would call dancing.

Erin sighed putting a hand through his hair.  A small smile came to his lips, "I guess we were pretty badass... and as for the music," for a brief moment, his smile broadened, "I couldn't agree more."

At that Erin took a heavy step back, impacting off of several other moving bodies.  The music dived into heavy chugging, the most increasing in intensity.  Erin's tiny form pushed back and forth  faster and faster as the mosh increased in intensity.  He lost himself in the music letting the world drown out around him to the sounds of angry puck rock.  When the song finally ended he found himself back in the small breathing room allowed at the front of the stage, his two new cohorts carrying shocked expressions.

"I didn't know Blackhell's local sociopath could smile." Chloe jabbed, a smile forming on her lips.

Rachel's smile was wider, "let alone dance."

His response was a sour expression and a flipped bird, which amounted to little more than laughter from the girls.  Erin sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.  His eyes flicking open wide in surprise as he was nearly pulled off of his feet.  Chloe wore a similar expression as Rachel pulled the two close, throwing her arms around their necks with her phone out before them.

"To immortalize this moment of triumph and new found friendship for all time."  Rachel expounded in her well practiced theater voice, opening her phone's camera. Chloe had but a moment of hesitation before matching Rachel's wide smile. 

Erin felt strange, an unfamiliar feeling washing over him.  Everything just felt right, if just for a moment.  He nearly smiled...

Nearly.

He smoldered at the camera, frowning with his mouth and smiling with his eyes.  The camera flashed, the music hit and the night continued.

-

_I cant believe last night really happened_

Erin bored holes in the ceiling with his eyes.  The morning had come far earlier than he had liked.  The morning shower had failed to wash the sleep from his eyes and so he sat, lain haphazardly across his unmade bed, black curtains closing off the morning sun form the room, wet black hair splayed across a grey pillow.  He heard his phone vibrate loudly in the pocket of his jacket that still hung on the wall.  He sighed as he sat up, letting his eyes roam the room around him.  His dorm room was an organized piece of chaos, with a few bits of clothing dotting the floor, several metal band posters littering the walls.

He gave a groan as he forced himself from the bed, muscles still burning from last nights activities.  He pulled his vest-jacket from the nearby 3m hook, slipping it over his slender arms.  He moved in front of the full length mirror on the back of the door, making sure his shirt was lying flat under his jacket.  Once satisfied with the fit  he gave his outfit a final look over:  jacket over his over his newly 'acquired' Firewalk t-shirt with the front corner tucked into his skin tight grey jeans with a torn out knee.

_Bzzzzt Bzzzzt_

His eyes snapped shut in frustration as he felt his phone buzz again in his pocket.  Giving a heavy sigh he pulled the device from his jacket.  Several notifications marked the screen.  His frown deepened as he read the most recent.

'Courtney Wagner commented on a photo you were tagged in'

Unlocking his phone, he was greeted with three familiar faces.  One his own frowning in what he could have sworn wasn't supposed to be a glare, the others the warm and smiling faces of Rachel Amber and, an albeit slightly more awkward, Chloe Price.

_Well... guess it wasn't all a fever dream_

He braced himself for the worst as he braved the comments.  He let out a bated breath as the first few were little more than compliments to the girls.  Hell one was even directed toward him, albeit behind a pejorative 'you guys'.  His relief ended at the sixth comment.

"I cant believe you let that freak touch you.  Lucky you made it out alive"

And the seventh,

"I bet he only smiles when he's killing someone.  Freak."

With an angry flick of his finger the photo fled from his phone screen being quickly replace by his music app.  He all but hammered the jack of his headphones into the device, putting on a playlist aptly titled 'pissed'.  He stormed into the halls of the boys' dorms to the sound of Every Time I Die's 'Floater'.  Boiling blood hidden behind a bored and stoic expression.

He hadn't noticed the 'go home socio' and 'killers get what's coming' on his whiteboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number two is up. Seems my indentions only sometimes want to work as I moved the chapter from doc to here so I'm just going to cut my losses and leave everything flat and even rather than tear my hair out looking at randomly spaced madness. As said before I'm rather new to this whole thing so read and review. Hope somebody is liking this.


	3. Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One awkward train ride.

Erin took a heavy pull from his cigarette, back against the cool bricks of the boys dormitory. It was his usual haunt when he wished to be away from his leering peers. The music in his ears tuning out the world around him. No one came to this side of the dorm, especially when he was here. They either jeered or avoided him like the plague. His mood had settled with the second cigarette, by the third he was back to his usual apathy. He took a final drag, tossed the butt to the ground and stomped it underfoot. He closed his eyes and let the wild guitars of the Dillinger Escape Plan take him.

He nearly Jumped out of his skin when a hand found his shoulder.  He opened his eyes to see Rachel Amber standing beside him.  He pulled the earbud from his left ear, anchoring it in the collar of his shirt and gave the girl a wary questioning glance.

"You're a hard man to find." She said with a warm smile.

"Hn." His only response, eyes leaving hers.  She didn't seem bothered by his cold reception.

"Last night was amazing!" She stepped in front of him, forcing him to look at her.

"I guess."  He shrugged.  Her smile made him... Nervous?  He wasn't quite sure what it was he feeling, nor how to deal with it.

Still she never missed a beat, "to tell the truth, I went to bed last night wishing it never had to end."  Her smile moved to a devilish grin, "but then I thought:  Why?  Why does it have to end?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Elaborate."

"I am glad you asked." He really hadn't, and her theatrical tone had his eyes rolling, "how would you like to join me on a little field trip?"

He dodged her gaze again, a touch of sadness coming to his eye. "Wounldn't want to cause a scandal.  Or a second one, considering last night."

"Every good actress needs a scandal... or two." She said with a wink. "And if I'm going to go rogue I'm going to do it with the people who I know will do it right."

Erin's brows furrowed.  Every inch of logic in his brain screamed at him to refuse her offer and walk away, and yet his chest ached at the idea of saying no.  Before he even knew it, his voice fell from his lips, "I-alright. Let's do it."

Her smile reached from ear to ear. "I was hoping you'd come around.  Meet us behind the school in about an hour."

She went just as soon as she had come, leaving Erin confused and blinking.

"W-wait, 'us?'"

-

the train shuddered beneath him as it rumbled down the tracks.  Erin was lying on the floor of the old cart, eyes wandering over the rusty roofing.  He was central to the small space, lying with his arms and discarded jacket a makeshift pillow, head ways toward the open side of the train car where Rachel and Chloe sat on boxes appropriated as chairs.  Rachel had her legs hanging out of the side of the car, small smile on her lips as she looked out over the the passing trees.  Chloe was far less comfortable.  She sat stiffly, elbows on her knees as she looked around in a desperate attempt to find a focus that wasn't her two companions.  Her hands were in constant slight motion, refusing to find a comfortable standstill.  Chloe scratched at her cheek, stared at the floor and gave a quiet "uhm... I..." before petering out with a cough.

"You might actually enjoy yourself if you quit caring and worried less." Erin deadpanned, eyes not leaving the roofing of the car.

"You're one to talk," Chloe said, her scrunched nose adding lines to her face, "most of the night you looked like you could shit a brick."

"Worried about two thugs who want to kill us:  sitting on a train car with Rachel and me.  yeah those are definitely comparable." Erin said with eyes rolling.

Chloe's face went red.  Rachel laughed.

"You two are adorable." She said between giggles.  Erin's cheeks flushed, matching Chloe's.  Rachel smiled wide, and looked from one to the other.  Neither met her gaze.  "So... It's kind of weird that we're hanging out."

"You mean because I don't hang out and i Don't have any friends?" Chloe replied, sarcasm laced into her words.

"Hn.  You said it not me." Erin mused from the floor.

"Oh and Erin's the same, but also an Asshole." Chloe said, giving a mock smile to the boy.

"you have friends.  Both of you." Rachel chastised.  "Now play nice."

Chloe and Erin both rolled their eyes, making Rachel smirk.

"I had a friend.  Singular.  Her name is Max," Chloe spoke, looking out over the passing trees, "but she left for greener, more norther pastures."

Rachel's smile dropped, "That sucks."

Not sure what to say, Chloe let the ambience of the train fill the space.  She continued staring out the train, away from Rachel.  Erin's brows furrowed.  Max.  Something about the name was familiar.  He mentally shrugged.  Thousands of Max's in the world.

"Hey, uh," Chloe broke the tension, "I wanted to say thanks. Both of you."

"For pulling you out of school?" Rachel asked, shaking her head.

"No dummy."  Chloe rolled her eyes. "for last night.  If you guys hadn't shown up..."

"Assholes abound in Arcadia Bay." Rachel said.

"You can say that twice," Erin mused to the ceiling, "or more like ten times."

"I owe you.  Both of you, that's for sure." Chloe said with sincerity clear across her features.

Rachel's smile dropped a bit. "Is that why you came along?"

"Hn.  Suggesting people like us need a reason to ditch school?" Erin said with a quick breath forced through his nose.

At that Rachel's smile returned sly as a fox.  She leaned forward on her box as she spoke, "I bet you're both wondering what were doing."

"The thought occurred, yeah."  Chloe said sardonically.

Erin sat up nodding.

"Well," a brief flash of nervousness took her features, "I wanted some company."

"That's it?" Erin and Chloe spoke almost in unison, looked between one another quizzically, then back to Rachel.

"Yeah," Rachel said cheerily, "that's it.

Erin and Chloe shared another look before Chloe smirked. "Huh, I guess company sounds pretty good to me."

"Yeah," a rare smile took Erin's lips, "me too."

Rachel met his eyes before covering her mouth in faux awe. "Look he's smiling again.  I think we broke him." Chloe laughed and Erin scowled, only making the pair laugh harder. 

Rachel lifted herself form the pallet, joining Erin cross legged on the floor.

"Lets do something fun."

"I'm listening."  Chloe said.

Erin only gave a "hmm."

"Two Truths and a lie."

"What?" Chloe blinked.

"A Game."  Erin's eyes rolled. "We say three things about ourselves.  One's a lie.  The others guess which is the lie.  With a name like that who could have guessed."

Chloe's nervous smile was replaced with a scowl, as she muttered "smartass."

"I thought I told you to play nice."  Rachel chastised.  Erin only shrugged. "This'll be fun.  I'll start." She patted the floor in front of her and Erin, signalling Chloe to join the powwow on the floor.  It wasn't till Chloe sat down that she began. "First, I'm ambidextrous.  Second, I was born in New York, the land of fashion and Broadway, to which I will one day return when my heinous exile here in Arcadia Bay comes to and end."

"New York huh?  I've never been." Chloe mused.

"Not a world traveler?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet at least." "Erin what abut you?" Rachel said turning to him. He shrugged, "been around."

"If you could travel anywhere where would you go?  Russia," she turned back to Chloe, "Greece... Kathmandu?"

"Kathmandu?" Chloe smirked, eyebrow raised.

"One day," Rachel smiled not really looking at anything, "I'm going to climb Everest."

"What's your third thing?" Chloe asked after a brief pause.

"My third thing?" Rachel's brows rose in confusion.

"Hn. Two truths and a lie." Erin said. "You're supposed to say three things."

"Oh, right! I'm a Leo. Meow." she said, clawing in his direction.

"Okay. So ambidextrous, born in New York, and a Leo. Gotcha." Chloe said, turning to think for a moment. "Alright there is no way you're ambidextrous."

A good guess, but unfortunately for you that is the truth." Rachel said, grinning wide.

"There's no way!" she reached back into a pocket pulling a large marker. "Prove it."

Rachel took the pen with a smug grin.  with her left hand she quickly wrote her first name and her last name with her right, all in the same flowing hand.  She gave a small bow as she handed back the marker.

"You're not from New York." Both of the girls turned as Erin Cut in. "Hair is too light, your tan is too dark, and you don't dress in grey-scale."

Rachel's face was one of brief shock then a smile, "Excellent skills of deduction.  I've never been there but i want to one day. I was born in Long Beach.  West Coast is the Best Coast."

"Wait, what? How did you know that?" Chloe said, still aback from his deduction.

"'The city of fashion indeed... But not Rachel's style.  The New York aesthetic is red hair, pale skin, and grey and black clothing." Erin shrugged at Chloe's still furrowed brows. "Sister lives there."

Rachel bent over her crossed legs, grabbing Erin by the arm.  She pulled him forward, ignoring his widening eyes, pulling the trio into a line, legs dangling out the side of the cart. They watched the passing trees together.

"I didn't know you have a sister." Rachel said, head cocked slightly to the side.

"Sister. Two brothers." He shrugged. "We're spread out coast to coast."

Rachel reached down, plucking his hand from his lap. She examined the lines of his palm, lightly dragging her fingers down it.  It sent a small shiver down Erin's spine.

"You are hella mysterious, Erin Ripley."

Chloe looked nervous at Erin. He didn't notice but Rachel did.  Chloe gave a short laugh trying to return to a cheery composure. "'Hella,' who says that?"

Rachel took the hint. "Its a Cali thing."

Erin looked between the two, a bit of confusion at their expressions before shrugging. "Can confirm."

"First New York, now California." Rachel leaned on him, hand on his shoulder. "Do tell."

"Parents live there. Corona. Hour out of Long Beach."

"Wait I thought you transferred from Seattle?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I did. They didn't." He shrugged looking nowhere in particular. "Stayed with my brother in Seattle.  Moved here last winter."

"They had the right idea.  West Coast is the Best Coast." Rachel said, a smile still sly across her face.

Chloe looked at her hands awkwardly. "I've only ever lived in Oregon, so nothing to compare it to, I guess."

"Then we'll have to change that one day," her eyes passed over both her companions with a warm smile, "Wont we?"

Chloe returned her smile, as did Erin with his eyes.

"Okay, your turn, Price." Rachel urged, leaning into her companions.

"First fact, Right..." Chloe said with a brief flash of confidence before an awkward pause of contemplation. Her eyes flit about before she spoke. "I used to reallly love Country music. Now it makes me want to throw us."

"The appropriate response to country music." Erin Droned, making Rachel laugh.

"I once broke my hand punching Stephanie Kowalksi in fifth grade."

"No way!" Rachel waved her hand  flippantly.

"Bitch took my Yoo-Hoo." She punched her hand. "Knocked her the fuck out."

Rachel pointed to her still waving hands, "I see you like to write notes to yourself."

"Helps me stay focused." Chloe said, resting her elbow on her knees.

"Also, sweet scar."

"Hn. Guess girls really do like scars." Erin mused, getting a smirk from the girls.

"Definitely." Chloe grinned, before another brief pause. "When i was a kid I used to want to grow up to be a pirate.  Still kind of do actually."

"Hn.  Rock star not glamorous enough for you?" Erin asked, smirk small and crooked. "Not that I can judge."

Chloe frowned, looking past him, "Hey Rachel remember when we used to think Erin was a mute? I'm really starting to miss those days."

Rachel just laughed with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway," She said trying to move past their lovers quarrel, "I think I have your number. I'm not sure why you hate country music so much, but I believe you."

"Erin did say it was the appropriate response."

"And here." Erin deadpanned, raising an imaginary glass.

"Now about this broken hand story..." Rachel said, adding a bit of dramatic flair to her disbelief. "It's not that I don't think you could knock Stephanie Kowalksi out.  A bitch takes your Yoo-hoo she's gotta get got."

"Damn straight."

"BUT. You didn't get that scar from punching someone."

No?" Chloe tried to keep her eyes innocent as she smirked.

Rachel wasn't fazed. "That scar is from a distal radius fracture."

"Didn't know you were a doctor." Erin raised an eyebrow.

"Last summer I performed a one woman Doctor Who homage entitled 'Weeping Angel.'"

Chloe blinked twice. "Wait, What?"

"The point is, I know that scar comes from breaking your wrist when you fall..." She looked around as if thinking. "Like from a skateboard?"

"Yeah." Chloe said, visibly impressed.

"I'd guess... Six years ago."

Chloe smirked. "Seven."

Erin exhaled through his nose. "Doctor indeed."

"Well shit. I always thought I was a good liar."

"Sorry, we can't all be gifted." Erin jested, tone still flat.

Rachel shook her head. "You just can't turn it off can you?"  Laughing as he shrugged, she added, "well that brings me to your third thing. Sailing the seas, and finding buried treasure. I can totally see you being a pirate."

"Buckle swash." Chloe answered with a grin. "Wow you're crazy good at this game."

"A lifetime of studying the human condition." Rachel said, words seething with self confidence.

"That doesn't sound terribly creepy or anything." Erin met her gaze. She took the challenge.

"I have a hard time imagining what creeps Erin Ripley out." Her smile faltered a bit, " When your dad is district attorney, I guess lying is... Something you're used to."

"Seriously?" Chloe asked sincerely.

"Seriously."

"I know who i need to call if I'm arrested then." Erin joked mirthlessly.  chloe got visibly nervous at his words.

"Two down, just one to go." Rachel pushed his focus back on herself. "It's your turn Erin.  Unless you think you're too cool for our games." She gave him an urging stare that his eyes were desperate to dodge.

"Hmm." The sound vibrated through his teeth.  He put hand through his hair. "Like to draw.  Hate indie rock.:  He paused, only continuing after another urging stare from Rachel. "and you two are the first people to actively try and interact with me since my first week in Arcadia Bay."  He spoke quickly and quietly looking nowhere in particular.

"Oh, wow." Rachel's eyes were wide, not sure how to respond, she gave a nervous laugh. "That last one was heart felt, so it must be true." Chloe joined her nervous laughter.  Rachel composed herself, her expression serious with thought. "Hmm. So which one's the lie."  Rachel put her and to her chin, humming briefly before turning to Chloe with a devilish grin. "I think we have a closet hipster among us."

A small smile came to his lips. "What can I say. Modest Mouse made banjo cool again."

"Gross. Max always made me listen to that pussy banjo strumming shit."  Chloe said, a look of faux disgust on her face.

Erin shrugged. "She had good tastes then."

A short silence ensued, as Chloe's smile faded.  A quiet sadness took her features.

"You really miss her don't you?"  Rachel leaned forward, looking past Erin directly at her.

"Yeah. I really do." Chloe sighed, scratching at the back of her neck. "She was my only friend.  When dad died and she left, I was alone."

"Not anymore." Rachel smiled again, shouldering Erin into Chloe which she returned in kind.  She looked between both of them. "Hey... Thanks for trusting me."

"Trusting you?" Erin murmured, brow raised.

"You played the game." Her features were sincere. "You both opened up a lot.  That's all."

"It's not a big deal." Chloe's awkward nature surfaced again.  Erin gave a "hn."

"Hate to break it to you guys, but Chloe Price and Erin Ripley aren't exactly renowned throughout Arcadia Bay as bastions of trust and empathy."

Erin forced air through his nose. "My hatred and seclusion from humanity comes from feelings of mutually assured destruction, I assure you."  The words were deadpan and laced with sarcasm.

"I'm just not into this touchy feely shit but," Chloe looked from Erin to Rachel, "I feel like I can trust the two of you."

"Yeah?" Rachel said.

"We did get on this train with you."  Erin mused before smirking. " and what a sight it must be.  Can almost see the headlines now. 'school princess abducted by local leper and murderous psychopath.'"

"Oh ha ha," Rachel said fighting a grin, "last I checked this was my idea, and Chloe is not a leper."

"Could have fooled me." He said meeting her gaze.  He turned to Chloe. "In both regards."  She flipped him the bird in response.

"So while we're on this train of 'touchy feely shit', why did you really leave Seattle?"  Rachel asked, leaning into him a bit.

"What, don't believe the rumors?" Erin had a joyless smirk as he spoke, slate eyes growing cold, angry, and sharp. "Erin Ripley running from the cops, wanted for murder, and hiding out in Bigfootville, USA."

"Not even for a second." Rachel smiled, unfazed by his display.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you front all hard and edgy and shit but if I've learned anything in the past twenty-four hours it's that it's an act to scare people away.  You're a real smartass but you're not cold enough to kill someone."

His joyless smile was replaced by a small sad frown, eyes forward on the passing trees. "You're wrong."

"W-what?" Chloe's words were short and soft.

"It's true, partially.  Andrew Garrison.  I killed him."  His words were cold and flat. "Ruled as self defense.  Lit the city on fire with outrage.  Parents shipped me out here to keep the scandal from getting worse.  Claimed it was 'to get me out of a hostile environment.'"  He nearly growled the words. "Horse shit.  Just saving the sanctity of their name.  Or what's left of it."

Rachel's eyes were wide and Chloe's face was white as snow.  Chloe spoke first.

"This... This is just a joke right? Just you being a smartass. L-like..."  Her words petered out when his face didn't react to her words.

"You had your reasons..." For the first time on their escape, Rachel sounded nervous. "Right?"

"I did." He steeled himself. "And I would do it again."

Silence followed, nothing but the rattle of the train to fill the ambiance.

"Erin?" Rachel's voice was small.

"Yeah." Erin matched her tone.

"Thank you." Erin Blinked, blindsided by her words. "You didn't have to tell us that.  Or come with us at all. Or help Chloe last night.  You're not a bad person and I refuse to pretend that you are."

"Yeah.  Fuck the assholes at school and in Seattle. Chloe joined her, smirking again.

Erin's lips turned upward into a small, very genuine smile. "Thanks" was all he could muster, eyes just a hair brighter.

"We're going to knock the world on its ass!" Rachel threw her shoulders into him again.

"Hell yeah!" Chloe yelled, throwing a fist in the air.

Erin smirked. "Some real breakfast club bullshit right here.

"And the smartass is back. Just when I was starting to miss him." Chloe said punching his arm.

"And who wouldn't want a life written by John Hughes?" Rachel asked, leaning with a hand on his shoulder.  Erin just gave a "hn".

"Hey," Chloe said, pointing to Rachel's hand on Erin's shoulder, "cool bracelet."

Rachel Removed her hand from him, playing with the woven band. "I've had it, I guess, since I was a Kid in Long Beach.  Reminds me that there's more to experience out there.  Than just Arcadia Bay.  Maybe one day I will go back to Long Beach or... Anywhere but here.  Maybe sooner more than later."

"Hn. Why is that?" Erin said, meeting her gaze.

"Sometimes I feel like I've got no reason to stay." Her words held a hidden sadness to them. "Don't be surprised, if one day, I'm just out of here."

Erin frowned. Something about the words bothered him.  Didn't like the idea of her just being... Gone.

"Let me know if you need an accomplice." Chloe smiled at her.

Erin joined her.  "Or two. I'll be sure to light some fires before we leave."

Rachel's eyes lit up as she looked forward. "Check it out! We're here!"

Erin's furrowed his brows as he looked out around him. "Hm?"

Yeah, what? Where is 'here?'" Chloe asked, not seeing what she meant.

"Jump and find out." Rachel said with a devil's smile.

"Jump!?!" Chloe's eyes went wide.

Erin shrugged. "Fuck it."

In one fluid motion, he jumped from the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I walked away from this for a while. I wasn't happy with how the first few chapters were progressing and so i work shopped what i had again and again, really sitting down with a recording of the episode until i made something I myself would actually read. I'm hoping to finished the before the storm content with the next few chapters so i can push into my own story without having to use the source material as a crutch.


	4. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your normal day, ditching school in the park.

The trio walked along the park path along a high ridge, a river flowing quickly beneath them.  Rachel urged them higher and higher till they stood at the path’s peak. They were dwarfed beneath a bronze statue of some historical relevance, the ambience of wildlife all around them.  Birds singing as they moved from branch to branch; squirrels skittering from place to place. A couple could be seen just down the path, having lunch at a small pavilion. The trio stood near two viewfinder telescopes positioned on the high rock above the entirety of the park.

“Hey, it’s actually a pretty nice view.” Chloe said, still out of breath from running the path.

“Glad you approve.” Rachel gave her a nod before addressing both her companions. “And as your reward for making it up here, I have a new game for us to play.”

“Another one?” Erin deadpanned with a smirk in his eyes.

“I like games.  Deal with it.” Rachel sassed back to him. “This one I learned in theater class.  It’s all about improvisation.”

“So far what I’ve learned about you is that you’re into acting, lying, and playing games.” Chloe said, bemused.

“What’s your point?” Rachel asked innocently.

“That you’re either full of imagination or full of shit.”

“Hn.  Can’t be both?” Erin said.

“It certainly could be.  Let me know when you’ve figured it out.” Rachel said, not fazed by their cattiness.  “This game involves spying on people from afar. Luckily we’ve got some high tech surveillance equipment right here.” She moved forward, putting a hand on one of the observers.  “”Let’s fire it up.” She pulled a coin dramatically from her pocket before putting it into the machine. She tried to look through, before pulling back with a sour expression. She huffed and gave the side several smacks.

That’s when Erin saw the fallen note. “Ehem.” He pointed drawing their attention to the ground.

**‘Sorry out of Order’**

“That blows.” Chloe said bluntly.

“Well, shit.” Rachel walked from the machine. “That was my last quarter.  Anyone else?” She looked between her companions expectantly.

Chloe threw her hands wide. “Quarterless.”

Erin only “hmmed.”

“Damn.” Rachel deflated, her shoulders sinking.

“Hey, maybe I can MacGyver something up.” Chloe tried to sound hopeful. “I’ve been told I’m pretty handy.”

“Oh yeah?” A smirk returned to Rachel’s face. “Lets see what you’ve got.”

Chloe looked closely at the busted viewfinder, before attempting to pry the loose faceplate off with her fingers.  After a few seconds she gave up, throwing her hands in the air. “I’m trying to pry this thing open. Anyone got a knife on them?”

“I do.” Erin said.  He reached in a pocket, producing a black handle.  With a click of a button, a sizeable blade shot out the top with a satisfying ‘shink.’

“Woah that’s a pretty hardcore knife.” Chloe said as he handed it to her.  She looked at it closer in her hands.

Erin shrugged before speaking, “don’t get us caught.  Not exactly legal in this state.”

Chloe slipped the blade into the gap in the faceplate with a deadpanned “Erin powers activate” getting an exaggerated eye roll from the boy.  She gave the handle two heavy tugs, nearly pulling the plate off the machine, and pulled the stolen quarter. She handed Erin back his knife before turning to Rachel, the quarter held forward between two fingers.

“I don’t mean to boast…” She said grinning evilly, “So I’ll let you do it for me.”

“Chloe price, you are truly the viewfinder whisperer.” Rachel spoke with mock amazement. “I stand in awe of your powers.”

Chloe gave a small bow as she handed over the coin.  Erin’s eyes couldn’t roll any harder.

Rachel was nearly bouncing as she put the coin in the working machine. “Alright, here’s the game.  You two will take turns finding us some people to spy on, and then we’ll act out what they're saying and thinking.”

“That’s it? I do that in my head during, like, every class.” Chloe asked with a grin.

“Hn. Don’t we all?” Erin added with a smirk of his own.

“I’m sure you’re both naturals, now let’s give it a try.” Rachel said as she pulled them toward the machine.

And so the game commenced.  They laughed at quips about nature’s wifi, Erin mortified them with an explicit yet deadpanned story of a child sacrifice to satan, and waxed lyrically on the beautiful tragedy that is the endless wedgy.  The game came to an end as the girl’s spied a nicely dressed pair beneath a tree.

Wooo, jackpot.” Chloe exclaimed as the pair embraced. “Commence makeout session in three, two, one- nailed it!” Chloe beame at her correct timing. “Damn, they’re really going at it.”

Erin frowned as Rachel took a few steps from the viewfinder.  With each second the girl’s frown grew deeper and deeper.

_ Something’s bothering her.  _ Erin brows furrowed.  _ But what? _

“Oh, honey, I think we used the vibrating bed for too long.  I’m totally seeing double.” Chloe said in a mock male voice. She pulled back from the view finder, confused at the lack of laughter. “Guys?”

She met eyes with Erin who gave a nod toward the seething Rachel.  She had her back to them, arms crossed.

“Uh, Rachel?” Chloe beckoned, words uncertain.

Rachel turned in a flash. “What are we doing?” her words were biting. “Last I checked you two are supposed to be hardcore punks,” Rachel accused, “Yet we’ve been ditching now for hours and we haven’t even gotten wasted yet.” Her words were sharp, but uncertain. “That’s got to be against some school ditching rule.”

Chloe looked back to Erin confused.  He shrugged. “Since when does the honor student show the school delinquents how to party?” He said with a quick breath through his nose. “Can’t wait to see this.”

“How gracious of you.” Rachel nearly spat the words. She turned, walking down the path.  Again Chloe looked lost at Erin; again he only shrugged. Rachel lead them forward toward the pavilion, housing the dining couple.

“They have a bottle of wine.” Rachel pointed toward the table. “Let’s steal it.”

“Um, okay?” Chloe blinked in shock, “or we could go try and find a liquor store instead?”

“What would be the fun in that?” Erin’s words were sardonic and dry.

“Exactly!” Rachel said in a happier tone, ignoring his blatant sarcasm. “You shouldn’t bring alcohol to a public park if you’re not willing to share it with everybody, right?  And…” She shrugged, “fuck it I just want to take something that’s not mine.”

“At least she’s honest.” Erin mused. Chloe looked between the two of them, far less confident.

“Alright, I’m going in,” Rachel smirked at both of them, “try to keep up.”

In a near sprint, Rachel moved toward the table.

“Um, can we help you?” The woman at the table asked, clearly annoyed at the intrusion to their meal.

Rachel didn’t respond, looking around wildly while hyperventilating.  She clutched at her chest before falling to the ground. The couple spring to their feet in a panic. The woman’s eyes were wide in shock, yelling, “Oh my god!”

Erin fought the growing urge to laugh before sprinting forward.

“Oh god no!” He landed hard on his knees beside her, covering his mouth with his hands. “Rachel!  Oh god, Rachel. Someone, please someone,” he looked up toward the older couple, eyes wide and pleading, “Please, Please one of you help her.  She means everything to me! She’s- oh god, I can’t!” 

Erin spied Chloe tip Toeing toward the bottle out of the corner of his eye. 

“You!” He pointed toward the man, “You have to help me, please!”

“Uh, ah- I’ll go get help.” The man said in a panic, beginning to turn in Chloe’s direction.

“No!” Erin grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him back, “There’s no time, she needs help now.  Please, for the love of god, I don’t know what to do and you have to help me!”

“Uh, alright I-” The man was frantic, “watch out, I’ going to check her pulse.  T-that’s on her neck right?” He looked wide eyed between his partner and Erin.

“There’s no time man!” Erin bit his tongue trying not to smile, “she needs mouth to mouth.  Stat!”

“Uuuuuh, noooooo.” Rachel moaned from the ground.  Composure nearly breaking, Erin covered his face with his hands, trying to play his shuddering shoulders as tears rather than laughter.

“Uh okay.  Okay. you can do this.”  The man psyched himself up, leaning forward ever so slowly. He paused halfway to her, “I can’t do it!”

His partner pinched the bridge of her nose, with a sigh. “Useless.”

As he uncovered his face, Erin saw Chloe beginning to grasp at the bottle.

“I-I’ll do it.” Erin said, “just stay with me.”  The man gave him a relieved nod. Erin slowly shifted his weight, moving over Rachel.  His hands were shaking, and his face felt white hot. He was… Nervous? But why? He drifted further forward, time seemed to move ever slower, until their lips met.  Fireworks went off in his stomach, his insides set ablaze.

After a moment their lips parted.  Rachel opened her eyes, placing her hands on his chest. “Erin, my love, you saved me.”

“U-um.” He stammered, helping her to her feet.  The back of his neck was on fire, and he refused to meet her gaze.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chloe running off with their prize.  Rachel never let go of his hand.

“Now come my love, me must celebrate our victory over death.” Rachel expounded in her theater voice, dragging the still stunned boy down the path.

They found themselves in the parking lot.  Slowing their steps, Chloe handed the bottle to Rachel.  She tore the cork from the bottle’s neck, hammering it to her lips.  She took three large gulps before returning for air.

“Here.  You earned this.” She thrust the bottle toward Erin.

“Um, Yeah.” Taking a sip from the bottle, he found little comfort in the glorified grape juice.  He handed the bottle to Chloe, still struggling to look at Rachel. “Our resident thief has some serious talent.”

“What can I say,” Chloe said with a devilish grin, taking a quick draft before handing the wine back to Rachel, “been leveling up my sneak skill lately.”

“Hn,” Erin shook his head, “never took you for the nerd type.”

“You’re one to talk, with that acting, you’ve gotta be a drama geek. Like seriously, with those chops you’ll give Rachel a ru-” Her words petered out as they turned to see Rachel chugging excessively from the bottle.

Rachel sighed as she pulled it from her lips, “I am excessively sober right now.”  

Without another word she turned and walked, exiting the park with wine still in hand. Erin and Chloe shared aquizical glance before following.

-

Something was bothering her, of that Erin was certain. But what exactly?  Of that he was far less certain.

The trio meandered along the train tracks, as the sun began its descent below the scattered conifers, leaving the sky a vivid yellow-orange.  Rachel lead the troupe, moving in no particular direction, still taking occasional drinks from the stolen wine. Chloe was next, balancing needlessly on one of the rails.  Erin stalked a few paces behind the girls, brows drawn and frown pursed in thought through their silent trek.

“Woah!” Chloe said breaking Erin from his thoughts, “hey guys, check this out!”

“What?” Rachel asked after another drink, giving voice to Erin’s raised brow.

Chloe led them forward into a scene  of rusted metal and piled cars. Old signs littered their view of ancient electronics, and twisted junckers.

“Great, It’s a pile of trash.” Rachel droned, voice lacking her usual flair.  Chloe just rolled her eyes.

“Uh, yeah, an awesome pile of trash.”  She waved for the pair to follow, “let’s explore.”

“You have fun, Chloe,” Rachel said, pushing past her, “I’m going to go sit down.”

Chloe looked to Erin confused and frustrated.  He just shook his head and shrugged. The trio moved into the junkyard proper.  Rachel found a seat on an old box, as the pair left standing meandered slowly in the awkward silence.  Rachel looked down, elbows on her knees, unaware of the eyes examining her. Her eyes were sad, and a small frown replaced any of the jovial nature they had come to expect throughout the day.  It wasn’t until Chloe forced her way into line of sight that Rachel even noticed her approach.

“I’ve heard that actors are moody, but wow Rachel.”  Chloe said in an attempt at levity.

It failed.

“I’m not moody,” Rachel snapped, “I just need some space.  Is that alright with you?”

“Just…” Erin approached, placing a hand on Chloe’s shoulder, “give her a minute.

“I… Okay.” Chloe turned with a sigh of frustration.  She paused at war with that frustration. She visibly struggled to keep it in, and after a moment she broke.

“Actually, no,” she turned back to Rachel, “I thought we were all having a great day together.  Why are you acting like this all of the sudden?”

“I’m not acting like anything,” Rachel’s words were biting, “I just want to be left alone right now.”

“Hn. Right,” Erin couldn't help but roll his eyes, “drag us out here and turn on us for no reason.  Real normal.”

“Hah,” Rachel was aback, “I’m sorry, turn on you? I guess I forgot, it’s always about how you guys feel, isn’t it?  Chloe is sad and Erin is angry so I guess the world cna fucking spin again. Maybe you should try giving a shit about other people for once.”

“Are you serious right now!” Chloe couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  Erin only glared.

Rachel gave a loud “fuck!” Launching the now emptied wine bottle into one of the junker cars.  Erin’s eyes went wide and Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin as the glass shattered. Rachel returned to her seat, covering her face with her hands.  Chloe backed up, at last giving the girl some space. Erin let out his frustration with a sigh, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He found a nice spot to lean against with the hood of an old junker on cinder blocks.  He pulled and lit a cigarette as Chloe returned with a baseball bat.

He sighed, “What are you doing?”

“When I’m angry smashing shit makes me feel better,” Chloe shrugged, “so I just thought…” She turned to Rachel, offering her the bat’s handle.

Rachel stood, meeting her gaze and taking the bat.  With a quick motion, she tossed it behind her. “I asked you to leave me alone.”

“Are you kidding me?” Chloe stood agape, looking between Rachel and Erin. “I know you’re like the school princess and all, with the DA daddy and the perfect grades, and all the perfect little Victoria Chases kissing your perfect ass, but seriously- Fuck you!”

Rachel’s expression moved from anger to pained sadness, back to anger with each passing syllable. “Great.  I’m leaving. See you around Chloe.”

“Hn.  Figures.” Erin huffed flatly.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Rachel moved toward him with full force of her glare.  He didn't falter. 

His eye twitched, and the levee broke.

“Should have known it was all a joke from the start,” Erin’s words were flat and cold as ice, even as a joyless smile took his lips, “school princess cuts class with the rejects, pretends to like them so she can laugh about it later with her rich kid friends.  Except she gets bored halfway through when she learns the rejects are actual people. So you sit and you pout, all because your fucking joke fell flat.”

This time her face stayed hurt.

“Fuck you Erin.”  She turned and began to walk.

“Wait,” Chloe’s voice was thick with desperation, “you can’t just leave!”

“Watch me.” Rachel didn’t even turn to face her.

Chloe looked to Erin for help, but his eyes were glued to the ground with shame clear on his face.  She shook her head and pushed forward, “Rachel, wait! Don’t go.”

Erin looked up to see Rachel pause and turn. “Why not?”

“Because…” Chloe’s voice was pained, “Because I don’t want to ruin this the way I ruin everything else i my life.”  Tears trailed down her cheeks, as her voice hitched in her throat.

Rachel just shook her head, “and what is ‘this’ exactly?”

“Real, actual friends.”  Chloe looked back to Erin pleadingly.

He looked from Chloe to Rachel, and spoke with his voice hollow and quiet. “People who actually care.  That aren’t afraid.”

“Oh…” Rachel dropped his gaze, looking at the ground.

“I know it hasn’t been very long, it’s just… today was the best day I’ve had since…” Chloe’s voice hitched in her throat,” s-since my dad died.  And when i almost ruined it just now, the way I ruin everything, it made me realize…”

“It made you realize that you’re tired.” Erin spoke, no emotion left in his face or voice. “Tired of being alone.  Tired of pretending it was by choice to make yourself feel better about it. Tired of breaking everything you touch.  Everything you care about.”

Rachel looked at Erin. “I-” Turned to Chloe, “I-” and her shoulders sank.

Tears trailed down Chloe’s face as she turned to Erin, “you know what? Forget it.  We were so stupid. I mean, She’s Rachel amber and We’re just…”

“Us.” Erin looked up at her as he spoke, “you had it right on the train, Chloe.  We don’t have any friends.”

“It’s not that,” Rachel pulled their attention, face wet with tears, “it’s just hard right now, and i can’t talk about it.”

“Why not?” Chloe begged.

“Because I can't.” Rachel shook her head, “I know it isn’t fair, but it’s how it is.”  She gave a final tearful glance to both of them before turning. She said a quiet goodbye as she walked away.

Chloe looked to Erin. “I-I’m sorry.”

Erin’s words were a shard of ice, “she’s right.  It’s not fair. Nothing in this world is.”

And he walked.  

Not turning when she screamed his name. 

Not turning when she screamed in pain. 

Not turning at the sounds of broken glass and dented metal.  

Not turning when his chest ached for reasons he couldn’t understand.  

Not turning when the first and only tear trailed down his face.

-

“What have they done to me?”

Nine cigarette butts lay at his feet as well as the empty pack.  The sun had set, leaving him in darkness. The pain in his chest never stopped and he hardly noticed the world moving around him as he walked.  He stopped once he saw them.

“You came.” Rachel spoke first, voice still raw. “I’m glad.”

Erin had a thousand words spinning in his head, but only one left his lips. “Why?”

“I-I want to talk about something, but…” Rachel turned, not able to look at either of them. “I don’t know how to talk about this.”

Chloe stepped forward, “You don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to.”

Rachel turned to face them, “You remember that guy we saw under this tree with that woman?”

Erin nodded.

Chloe’s eyes narrowed in confusion, “the ones who were making out?”

“That was my dad.”

“Oh, alright.” Chloe’s voice betrayed her confusion.

“But she wasn’t your mom.” Erin spoke looking at her.

Rachel’s lip quivered as she shook her head.

“Oh.” Chloe cringed.

“The worst part is, I’m not surprised.” Another tear rolled down Rachel’s cheek as she spoke, “I’ve felt like my dad’s been lying about something for a while.  I just… I didn’t know what it was. So when I saw he got a text from an unknown number… asking to meet… I thought I could catch him, or something.”

“I’m so sorry, Rachel.” Chloe looked down. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Neither do I. I-” Rachel’s voice broke, “I love my dad.  I love him, and I never want to see his fucking face again.”

“When my dad died, I was so mad at him.  For months, I felt… Wrong, because half the time I thought of him, I wanted to scream,” Chloe spoke gently, “and the other half, I forgot-”

“Forgot that anything has changed.”  Erin’s voice was raw, as if he’d been screaming, “forgot that this wasn’t how it’s always been.  Just another lie added to the pile.”

Rachel wiped her tears and pulled a small photo from her pocket.  “It’s silly, but I’ve carried this photo around with me for years.”  More tears fell as she looked at it. “It’s from Mt. Hood. My dad took me hiking there when I was ten.  It started raining, and I fell and broke my arm three miles from the car. I remember screaming like I was going to die.  But my dad,” with each word her tone dipped further into sorrow,” he carried me down the mountain. I still remember the smell of his coat, and how calm he was and the sound of his voice, and…”

As she spoke Erin lost grip on reality.  He couldn’t hear her voice. He didn’t feel his body moving.  He was no longer in a park in Oregon. He was in a Seattle parking lot.  Snow flurries fell all around him and the icy winds felt like needles in his aching bones.  He looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood, only some of it his. They weren’t shaking.  Shouldn’t they be shaking? Why weren’t they shaking?

Erin blinked to see those hands tightly grasping the back of a flannel shirt.  Rachel’s warmth was held tightly to him in an embrace he hadn’t remembered giving.  He felt Chloe’s arms encircle them both, holding them in place for but a moment before they separated.  Rachel looked down, ashamed.

“H-he was just so strong, you know?  I felt safe.” Any composure she had was torn to shredds.

“You trusted him.”  Chloe said, voice still soft.

“Completely.”

“And he failed you.” Erin spoke, still looking lost.

“I-I owe you both an apology.”  Rachel looked at each of them.”We’ve all been pretty shitty.” Chloe reassured.  

Erin nodded.

“No,” Rachel turned in a flash, “I mean it.  Today… Today was awesome. I-I’ve never had friends like you two.  Life has trampled over the both of you and you both had the courage to keep going.  To try again. And I treated you both like shit.”

“Hn. Courage?” Erin spoke, finally grounded, “closer to desperation.”

“Heh yeah,” Chloe laughed weakly, “I wouldn’t call our grovelling for friendship anything but desperate.”

Rachel’s tears showed no sign of ending. “I just want you guys to know, I’m so lucky you were with me today.  You’re badasses.”

“W-what?” Chloe blinked in surprise.

A faint smile took Erin’s lips. “ you did leave Thunder with hsi tail between his legs at the door last night. Pretty badass if you ask me.”

“You saw that?”

Erin nodded.

“And you, Erin,” Rachel pointed to him as she spoke, “you saved Chloe last night from those skeevy douchebags that followed her upstairs.”

Erin shrugged, nodding toward Chloe, “she’s the one who dropped him with a bottle.”

Chloe punched his arm, “only because you two showed up at the last minute and distracted them.”

“See?  You guys are the real thing.”  Rachel put a hand on each of their shoulders. “I don’t know anyone like you two.  You’re so real and genuine. Plus you came along with me no questions asked.”

“Fuck that school.  I would trade it for a train ride with you two any day. “Chloe said softly.

Rachel looked down, “I guess tomorrow there will be hell to pay.”

Erin nodded slowly.  Chloe laughed joylessly, “my mom might skip grounding and just go straight for the death penalty.”

“And my dad will definitely punish me with-”

“Fuck your dad.” Erin’s words were hard as iron.

Chloe and Rachel both nodded.

“Fuck him.”

“What I wouldn’t do to leave this place and never come back…” Chloe nearly growled the words.

“What’s stopping us?” Rachel’s question was sincere.

“Us?” Erin whispered.

“There is nothing keeping me here,”  Rachel shook her head, “not anymore.”

“U-uh I…” Chloe stammered, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Guy’s I’m serious.  Let’s do it,” Rachel looked from one to the other, “let’s leave this place forever.”

“Y-yeah.” Chloe nodded.

“Okay.” Erin joined her.

Rachel looked down again at the photo in her hand.  She looked up, “Can I borrow a lighter.” Erin pulled it out silently with a nod.  Rachel muttered a “thank you” as she took it. She moved slowly to a nearby bin. She lit the photo, holding it as it slowly burned for a moment before dropping it.  The flames quickly spread to the dry pieces of trash.

Chloe placed a hand on her arm. “Let’s go.”

What little composure she had gathered, shattered as she moved forward, kicking the bin as hard as she could, launching a cascade of fire into the night air.  The tree before her took the flames in an instant, the bright fingers crawling up the truck in mere seconds. Wind ripped past them, as Rachel let out wail that threatened to shatter the earth they stood upon.  She bawled openly as the winds carried the leafy embers higher and higher into the surrounding wood. A sea of fire on display before them.

Chloe watched in horror at the growing blaze.

Erin’s eyes stared only in awe at the girl wreathed in the inferno.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends the first episode of BTS. Will be trying to power through the next two within the next few weeks. Hope you enjoy, and continue reading.


	5. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story is told.

“What?” Nearly every adult in the room spoke the word in unison.

His morning had started so quietly.  He had known a storm was coming, so he took the calm in his usual haunt.  He was only halfway through his cigarette when Skip collected him, dragging him to Wells’ office.  Every eye was on him as he entered. Rachel’s father gave him a dirty look as he made his way to the open chair between the girls.  Wells had droned on and on about disrespect, disappointment and some broken agreements. Erin sat silent, minute after minute, until repercussions were to be dealt out.  Erin had let out a lengthy sigh before speaking.

“Said it was all my idea,” Erin said again with a shrug.

Wells only shook his head. “Care to elaborate.” it wasn’t a question.

Erin sighed again. “I was having... a rough time lately.  Just wanted to get away from things for a while. I made Chloe and Rachel come along.  I didn’t realize it was going to get us in trouble.” He kept his voice flat, faux confusion taking his face as he finished. “I was just trying to follow Dr. Lee’s advice.  She said to step back in times of stress, and that i needed to work on making more friends.”

Wells pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh. “Given this new information I believe some sensitivity is required. Rachel and Chloe, you will be considered free of punishment for the time being, but I will discuss with you further about yesterday's events at a later date. Mr. and Mrs. Amber and Ms. Price, I apologize for taking up your time.  Now if you would all excuse us I need a moment to speak with Mr. Ripley.”

“W-what? We’re off the hook?” Chloe said, blinking and wide eyed.

Well’s sighed again. “For the time being, our arrangement will be considered upheld.” He turned to Rachel. “And Ms. Amber I hope you have learned from this experience.”

“I will make sure of that, Ray.  I am glad this can be worked out amicably.”  Rachel’s father answered for her.

“As am I, now come on Chloe.”  Joyce said as she pulled her daughter from the room, followed quickly by the Ambers.

Wells simply stared at Erin for a long while, when he finally spoke it was slow, every word parsed together carefully. “Mr. Ripley, you must realize truancy is not an appropriate response to stress.  I understand your transition here has been... complicated, but this is unacceptable behavior.”

“I am… confused.  The student handbook says we have two absences available to use without written excuse.  I haven’t missed any previous classes, and I’m pretty sure Rachel hadn’t either. But… I guess i should have known that Chloe couldn’t miss any more.”  Erin spoke methodically and deadpan.

“Erin truancy is not permissible as an unexcused absence. It is in direct violation of Blackwell rules. Even more so, you drug two of your peers into this same behavior.  You ended the clean slate of one of this institutions exemplar students as well as dragging back down a troubled girl on the cusp of reformation. It disappoints me to see such behavior from you Erin, you had made so much progress since coming here.”

“I am… sorry, principal Wells.  I will try harder.” The lies came easily off of his tongue.  He had to restrain the urge to roll his eyes at his own words.

“Good.  This being your first major transgression, I will refrain from suspending you from classes, but I am resuming your weekly meetings with Dr. Lee, as it seems reducing that to monthly was an incorrect decision.  Your teachers have told me you are doing quite well, and I want you to persist in keeping up that reputation.”

“I understand.” Was all Erin said in return.

“Then you are dismissed.”

With little ceremony, Erin exited the room to find Rachel and Chloe waiting for him.  Their parents off a ways discussing among themselves.

“How did you do that?” Rachel said.

“Seriously, Wells has never gone that easy on me.  Did you blackmail him or something?” Chloe punched his shoulder.

“Not exactly,” Erin said with a sigh, “Wells thinks I’m a dangerous sociopath that has completely dissociated from reality, which is admittedly true, and he’s terrified of a scandal so he handles me like a live grenade.”

“Well shit, I need you there to take the fall more often then, if the most he’s going to give us is an angry look,” Chloe said with a smirk.

Rachel gave her a stern look, but failed not to smile. Erin just rolled his eyes.

“I think I’ll pass,” He deadpanned.

“Guys, I’m really sorry about all of this.” Rachel spoke quietly, sadness still in her eyes.

“For what?” Erin shrugged.

“Seriously, nothing nothing to be sorry about,” Chloe said.

“Well I’m still-” She turned as their parents approached, “Meet up in the junkyard later?”

Chloe nodded. “You bet.”

Erin just ‘Hmm’d.

 

~

 

Erin wandered slowly back toward his dorm room.  He was lost in his head, but not really thinking about anything, just going through the motions robotically as he put one foot in front of the other.  He didn’t notice the three bodies blocking his path until they were nearly on top of him. Three jocks, each at least half a head taller than him and twice as broad.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going freak.”  The one in the center pushed him back with one hand.

“Hmm.” He lazily met the taller boys eye. 

“You hear me?” The boy stepped up to him, towering over Erin’s small frame. “I said watch where you’re going freak.”

Erin looked down toward their feet. “I’d start with the knee.”

“The fuck did you just say?” The jock said, glaring hard.

Erin met his stare with a bored one. “The knee. I’d start with a low kick, to buckle the knee. Get you on the ground where I’d stomp your throat till it collapses.  By that point your friends would be on me. Makes things more difficult so I’d go for the eyes. Gouge them out. Its messy and the screams would be loud, but its effective.”

The backup looked nervous at one another, and the lead took a step back.

“Just- stay the fuck away from me freak.” The jock rushed past him, followed quickly by his friends, each roughly butting Erin’s shoulder as they passed.

Erin muttered, “cunts” before continuing down the path.  As far as he was concerned, this junkyard getaway couldn’t come soon enough.

 

~

 

Erin meandered down the train tracks, about a mile left before the junkyard would be in sight if his vague memory served him well.  Headphones blared dissonant chords into his ears as he walked slowly, eyes lost in the middle distance, thoughts never leaving the image of a girl wreathed in an inferno.

“Boo!”

Erin jumped nearly a foot in the air as fingers dug into the sides of his torso.

“Jesus fucking christ!” He yelped, tearing the headphones from his ears. He turned to see Rachel laughing wildly at his reaction.

“I didn’t know you were ticklish,” she said between laughs, “I’m going to love abusing that little bit of info.”

Erin glared long and hard. “Wouldn’t want to do anything you’d live to regret.”

“Oh I won't regret anything about this situation.” Her grin was devilish as always.

Erin stared for a moment more, before turning and continuing down the track without another word.  Rachel walked jovially beside him, humming quietly to herself. They moved in relative silence for several minutes before she spoke again.

“Hey,” she side eyed him as they walked, “thanks again, for this morning.”

“Hmm,” he voiced through closed lips, not breaking his stride. “Doubt you’ll let me humbly decline your thanks, so let's just say you owe me one.”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t let you decline.” She shook her head smiling. “Though I doubt you do anything humbly.”

He just rolled his eyes.

“Tell you what, when we get out of Arcadia, I’ll be sure make it up to you and Chloe. A reward for a mission accomplished.”

His pace slowed, and he turned to her. “Really think we can do it?”

“What do you mean?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Get out of Arcadia,” he said not dropping her gaze.

“Why not? Like we agreed, nothing is keeping us here.” Her smile faltered, then returned. “Not to mention that the three of us are pretty badass on our own. Put us together and we become an unstoppable force.”

“Then the world is the immovable object.” He shrugged. “Or maybe just Arcadia.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “You’re always just so optimistic.”

He smirked. “You know what they say, inside every cynic is a frustrated romantic, repressed by the cold and merciless universe around it.”

“How poetic,” she said with a laugh, “there really must be romantic somewhere in there.” She poked at his chest. “Way, way deep in there.”

“You’d be surprised,” he grinned cooly, “or maybe I’m just better at bullshitting than you thought.”

“Maybe,” she met his smile, “but I think we both know just how good you are at bullshitting. If yesterday was any indication.”

“Now I don’t know what you’re implying,” he began sardonically, “but my investigation will have to wait. We’re here.” He pointed past her to decaying sign that marked the end of their journey.

“American Rust,” She spoke the name wistfully, “Chloe was right, we misjudged this place hard.”

Erin looked over the junkers warily. “I’m yet to be impressed.”

Rachel grabbed his arm, pulling him between the piles of twisted metal. “Come on let’s see if Chloe beat us here."

The two looked about for a moment before spying the blonde nodding off insides the confines of a derelict truck. Her head was leaned against the window, shoulders slowly moving up and down in the rhythmic breathing of sleep. The smoke of a cigarette slowly rose around her from, seeping out the tiny gap between the window and the door.

Rachel turned to Erin, putting a finger to her lips.  He only rolled his eyes as she moved quickly to the truck’s door.

“Chloe,” she said in a soothing tone, tapping a few times on the glass.

The girl jumped awake, looking around frantically. “Huh- what?” she said, words slow and tired.

Rachel shook her head with a laugh. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to fall asleep with a lit cigarette? You could start a fire.”

“And we wouldn’t want that now would we,” Erin muttered under his breath, as Chloe quickly stomped the butt out on the floor mat. 

Rachel side eyed him, before turning to Chloe. She rested an elbow on the door mirror and spoke, “So… are you going to invite us in, or what?”

“I love giving rides to strange drifters,” she smiled at her company, “hop in.”

“Thanks,” Erin said sardonically.

The pair moved to the passenger side, Rachel opened the door and gave a polite bow as she let Erin enter first, which he did begrudgingly. Once seated, Rachel eased the door shut, squirming a bit to find a comfortable spot on the old leather seat. She took in the atmosphere, making visual note of each modification the other girl had added to the forlorn vehicle.

“Damn,” Rachel said smiling, “you’ve been busy.”

“It’s nothing,” Chloe scratched at the back of her neck, “just some junk i found lying around.”

Rachel looked at the seat behind them. “A pirate flag,” she looked up, “a cool blue light.”

“Hn.” Erin smirked. “Don’t forget the all seeing eye, watching our each and every move.” He pointed with his thumb behind his head, where the tagged drawing was still fresh.

“Figured it can’t hurt to have the Illuminati on our side for whenever shit goes down,” Chloe said, punching his shoulder.

Erin just rolled his eyes. “Always thinking ahead.”

“Chloe, this is incredible. I-I can’t believe you found an escape vehicle already.” Rachel nodded seriously.

“Like, for us to run away?” Chloe scratched at her cheek. “Oh, I guess I wasn’t thinking about it that way.”

“Are you getting cold feet?” Worry took Rachel’s features. “I thought you were all bye-bye Arcadia bay last night. We all were.”

Erin sighed as he leaned back using his arms as a head rest.  He closed his eyes and muttered, “like I said, immovable object.”

“I still am,” She sunk into herself a bit, “I guess.”

“You guess?” Rachel shook her head.

“It’s not so easy,” Chloe said looking at her, “this truck doesn't even start. And we don’t have any money”

“We can figure all that out, I have no doubt.” Rachel looked hard at the two of them. “Besides, there’s no rush.”

“Wish it was so certain,” Erin mused, eyes still shut.

“Heh, at least we don’t have to worry about Wells for a bit,” Chloe said with a smirk.

“You’re welcome,” Erin deadpanned.

“Yeah, holy shit.” Rachel looked down. “I’m so sorry.”

“I just can’t believe he didn’t expel me,” Chloe said with a stilted laugh.

“As I said,” Erin said, opening an eye, “Wells dances around me like a live grenade.”

Rachel pushed his shoulder. “You covering for us was amazing. I don’t know how to thank you.”

Chloe nodded. “Seriously.”

Erin just “hmm’d.”

“I guess we know who the best liar is,” Rachel said with a smile.

“Mine was just the one Wells’ couldn’t afford to disbelieve,” he said with a frown, “two girls abducted by the local serial killer. Of course he’s going to let you off the hook.”

“Fuck off,” Chloe said with a roll of her eyes, “you didn’t abduct shit.”

“Yeah, last I checked, yesterday was all my idea,” Rachel added.

“Detail, details.” He waved her off. “But I digress, you guys are out of trouble, and I got little more than a light talking to, so do me a favor and don’t spread that forest fire to the school grounds. Thanks.” 

“Shit did get pretty wild last night,” Rachel said, a bit nervous.

“Understatement of the fucking year right there,” Chloe said with a joyless laugh.

“I’m just glad there were no witnesses to silence.” Erin shut his eyes again.

“Why? Don’t think you’d do well in jail?” Rachel smirked at him.

“I’m way too pretty for prison,” He didn’t open an eye, “sure you two’d be fine though.”

“I’d be way happier going to jail than having to live at home with Dick-tator David.” Chloe spat the name. “He announced his plans to move in this morning.”

“Oh,” Rachel spoke, words full of sympathy, “Chloe that’s awful. I’m so sorry.”

“Indeed. You have my condolences,” Erin muttered.

“You know what we all could use?” Rachel asked. “Therapy.”

“Therapy?” Chloe said with a short laugh.

“I’m already back to that weekly, thanks to yesterday's events,” Erin said joylessly.

“Always the spoilsport,” Rachel shook her head, “come on Chloe, you start. Kick back and tell me what’s bothering you.”

Chloe wasted no time, turning in her seat and throwing her legs over Rachel and Erin’s lap.

“Well doc…” She paused thinking for a moment. “There’s this dildo with a mustache who’s been dating my mom and now he thinks he's moving in with us. How do I stop him?”

“Hmm, that’s a hard one. I’m not sure there’s really anything you can do.”

“kill him,” Erin deadpanned.

Rachel gave him a severe look. “That’s not funny.”

Erin shrugged. “Solved all my problems… oh wait no it didn’t.”

“If I can’t stop him then what the hell am I talking to you guys for?” Chloe bemoaned.

“Just because you can’t stop him doesn’t mean you don’t fight back. The resistance begins now,” Rachel clarified. 

“Alright...”

“You’re going to need a new nickname to mark your enemy.  What have you got.”

Chloe thought for a moment before speaking, “He’s a stepdick because he’s overly sensitive and he thinks he’s way more important than he is. Also he’s a dick.”

Erin nodded. “Classy.”

“I like it,” Rachel agreed, “may I also suggest step ladder?”

Erin raised an eyebrow.

“Why step ladder?” Chloe asked with a confused laugh.

“Because he climbs on your mom every night.” Rachel beamed with smug accomplishment.

Erin gave a low cackle. “I stand corrected, that is far more classy.”

“Ew!” Chloe began to sit up.

“And pretty soon they’ll be stepping down the aisle,” Rachel added.

“What the hell kind of therapist are you?” Chloe said shaking her head.

“Sorry, it’s called shock therapy,” Rachel laughed, “highly controversial.”

“And worth every cent,” Erin added.

Chloe gave a small chuckle. “That was actually somewhat therapeutic.  Thanks guys.”

“You can go next,” Erin said to Rachel, as Chloe rose to a seated position.

Chloe looked over at her. “Why don’t you tell us what it’s like being the daughter of Arcadia Bay’s most famous scumbag.”

Rachel let out a long sigh. “It sucks…” 

“too blunt? Sorry. I do that sometimes,” Chloe said scratching at her cheek.

“Nah, I’m just,” Rachel bit her cheek a moment, “ugh, I don’t know. Can we talk about something else?”

“Of course,” Chloe said.

A pregnant pause took the truck.

“So…” Chloe spoke as she eyed Erin, “you killed someone?”

Erin sighed long and hard as he looked down.

“You don't have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Rachel said as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

“Might as well,” he gave a sad smile, “it’s what therapy is for isn't it?”

The girls each looked at him expectantly.

“I guess… I guess it all begins with a name,” he spoke not really looking at anything.

“You mean that Andrew kid?” Chloe asked.

Erin frowned. “Well yes, but no, not exactly. He comes later. It all started with…”

 

~

 

Madeline Southern.  She was an incredibly tiny girl. Wiry frame, with mousy features. Her hair was chocolate brown and made of millions of lengthy curls that couldn’t be contained no matter the effort. She wore massive circular glasses that dwarfed her face and magnified her eyes. Her clothing was simple and inelegant. Her posture was poor and she never spoke above a frightened whisper.

At our school she was the other outcast. We never spoke, at least not really. At lunch, when the school would split into cliques straight out of mean girls, we would find ourselves eating alone, each at the opposite ends of a small rectangular table. We wouldn’t talk, just give a customary nod and enjoy our moment of respite away from the peers that hated us.

Of those peers Andrew Garrison was the worst of them. He didn’t say the cruelest words or throw the hardest punches, but all the same I damn him. He was two years older, and well over a head taller than me. Athletic and always backed by minions pulled from his football team.

I did nothing when he came for her, giving only a momentary glance of confusion as he sat down beside her, our table filling with his cult. She had looked like a deer in headlights when his arm went around her. As he whispered in her ear.

The next week she had stopped eating. She just stared down at the plate before her. She hardly moved. Hardly blinked. I didn’t say anything. Soon after, I learned what he had done through hearsay. What he had taken from her.

It was a record cold winter. Snow spilled from the clouds for days. I am not certain why I was there, but I was. Standing in a park looking down. Her skin was nearly as white as the snow, with a tinge of blue. Her eyes were still open and they looked through me, into my soul. Her hand was like steel around the bottle of sleep medication. I’m not certain if it was the pills or the cold that got to her first.

It took me several minutes to realize that I had been walking, and even then I didn’t know where exactly I was going. But I must have, somehow. I found him in a parking lot, laughing with his friends. He said something as I approached, but I didn’t hear him. 

Taking his shirt in my hands I pulled him forward, driving my forehead into the bridge of his nose. Before I could strike again, my vision was clouded by stars and I couldn’t breathe. One of his friends had tackled me to the ground. I didn’t feel his punches.  I reached up and drove my thumbs into his eyes. His screams I remember. They were like a wounded animal. By the time I was standing the third was one me. I drove me heel into the side of his knee. He landed roughly on the ground and I kicked him hard in the temple.

When I walked to Andrew he was still holding his face. He tried to punch but it was slow and I caught it.  I twisted his arm until I heard it snap three times. He was crying, begging me to stop. I reached down and grabbed him by the throat. I stared into his eyes as the light left them. I am not certain how long I stood there, grip like Iron. Like Madeline’s around the bottle of pills. Eventually he fell from my hands and I walked.

I looked down at my hands. They were covered in blood. I wasn’t sure how much of it was mine. They weren’t shaking. This confused me. Why weren’t they shaking? Shouldn’t they have been shaking?

I didn’t notice my broken bones. I didn’t notice how cold that night had become. I didn’t notice the snow falling all around me. I didn’t notice the girl asking me if I was alright. I didn’t notice as I hit the concrete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I let this get away for waaaaaay too long. I'm going to try and get an actual schedule going. thank you for clicking on and please R&R.


	6. Friction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personalities clash and the plot thickens.

The truck was silent for several minutes.  Chloe and Rachel stared at the boy between them, with sadness in their eyes.

“That's…” Rachel began, “really messed up.”

Chloe nodded solemnly. “I get it. Why you did it I mean.”

“Hn. Wish I did,” Erin whispered.

“What happened after… you know?” Chloe spoke the words gently.

“Woke up in the hospital. Couple broken ribs and the beginnings of hypothermia.” Erin finally looked at the girls beside him. “Soon after I was taken to court, was asked a lot of questions I don’t really remember and somehow won the case.  Ruled as self defense, thanks to a lot of testimony for classmates who vividly described my ‘relationship’ with the victim. Parents were pissed. Didn’t want their sons and daughters going to school with me and they strong armed the principal into action.  Hence why I’m here.”

“I thought you said your parents sent you here?” Rachel asked.

Erin gave a joyless laugh. “That's how they presented it to me.  Getting me out of a ‘stressful environment’ and ‘a new start’. Not that they actually cared, just dodging social suicide.” He gave a long sigh. “So now I’m here.  At blackwell because my parents paid my way in with the stipulation of counseling with a therapist to ensure I don’t go on some killing spree.”

“I know you wouldn’t do that,” Rachel said shaking her head.

“It’s a shame the rest of the world doesn’t have your faith in me.  Not that I encourage it.” He smirked, shaking his head. “World wanted a monster so I give it one.”

“But why though?” Chloe said.

“Because I refuse to be the victim again.” Erin steeled his eyes. “Looking in to that dead girl’s eyes, I learned something.  The world is trying to break you in any way it can, and one day it will. You can either let it trample you like she did, or you can fight until your bones are broken and the life leaves your eyes.”

“I guess you’re right,” Chloe said after a moment of silence, “but at least we don’t have to fight it alone anymore.”

“We’re a team now,” Rachel agreed, “and we’re going to kick the worlds ass.”

Erin gave a sad smile. “The unstoppable force and the immovable object.”

Silence took them again, both girls leaning into the boy between them, each lost in their own myriad of thoughts.

Rachel broke the silence. “Do you think there’s a point when you’ve been acting so much that you don’t even have your own personality anymore? You’re just whatever you think other people want you to be?” 

“I think you have a personality,” Chloe consoled.

“I wasn’t talking about me.” She shook her head. “My dad doesn’t really exist.  You saw him in well’s office. The whole thing is a performance. And now I’m starting to feel like everything in my life is bullshit.”

“Hn.  That’s the revelation isn’t it?” Erin mused, “there is no real meaning.  No purpose. Simply caught between the lies everyone is telling each other and themselves.”

“I don’t know how to deal with it,” She looked down as she spoke. “He’s still my dad.  How can I make sure I don’t end up like him?”

“You couldn’t be like him even if you wanted to.  You’re too awesome,” Chloe said.

“The fact that you belive that makes me feel better.” Rachel gave her a sad smile.

“And if you do turn into an asshole, I could always just kill you,” Erin added.

Rachel gave an exasperated laugh. “That is still not funny.”

Erin smirked. “Can’t all be golden now can they.”

Rachel shook her head as she pulled her phone from a back pocket. Looking at the screen, she frowned. “Shit.  Time for the play. As if my life didn’t have enough drama in it.”

“Good luck,” Chloe said with a smirk.

“You know you’re never supposed to tell an actor good luck before a show?  It’s bad luck.”

“You say, as if luck actually exists.” Erin rolled his eyes.

“How is tellings someone good luck bad luck?” Chloe said with a laugh.

“You’re supposed to say ‘break a leg,’” Rachel answered.

“If I wanted you to break a leg, I’d use a hammer,” Erin sassed back to her.

Rachel just shook her head, before a more serious expression took her features. “Hey, I was thinking that after the show, maybe we could go do something.  Just the three of us.”

“Something criminal?” Chloe asked sardonically.

“Criminally fun.”

“In other words, yes,” Erin said to Chloe.  He turned back to Rachel. “We’re in.”

“Good.” Rachel smiled and stepped out of the truck. 

“Wait, you left you bag,” Chloe said, pointing to the bed of the truck. 

“It’s for you,” She said giving Chloe finger guns, “just a little survival kit for your new life on the lam. Drive safe, Chloe.” She turned to meet eyes with Erin. “And Erin, keep her out of trouble will you.”

He rolled his eyes as he followed her out of the cab. “No promises. I’m off to eat before we get ass deep in whatever trouble we’re bound to find tonight.”

“I guess we’ll meet up at the play?” Chloe asked, leaning out the open window of the truck.

Erin just gave her a thumbs up over his shoulder, not breaking his stride.

 

~

 

He took his time walking back to campus, stepping slowly as to prolong the experience as long as possible.  Even after a meal in town he still had nearly two hours till the play would begin. Far too quickly did the brick buildings grow on the horizon.  Before he knew it, he was already standing among them, meandering his way behind the boy’s dormitory, cigarette already between his lips as he saw her.  

Leaning in his usual spot on the wall was a taller girl with a finely maintained pixie cut of blonde hair, and an outfit that cost more than his entire wardrobe.  Her arms were crossed and she looked at him expectantly, as if he were late to a meeting he hadn’t realized he was supposed to be attending.

Her intrusion set his lips into a deep frown. “What do you want Victoria?”

“Why do you assume I want something?” She sneered as she spoke to him.

“Hn.  How is that even a question?” He gave a joyless laugh. “You’re Victoria Chase, a self serving egomaniac.  You have no friends, instead you’ve traded them away for enemies and slaves, and considering I certainly don’t fall into the latter, I must have landed myself firmly in the former.  You always have an angle, you always have a goal. Every interaction you have exists to push that angle, just like daddy wanted. So again, what the fuck do you want?”

She was at a loss for words, a rare look of sadness taking her features. “I… I just thought you might want to talk. It’s been a while and…” She steeled herself, erecting an all too familiar angry mask. “And apparently this is all a waste of my time.  I’ll leave you to killing yourself with cheap cigarettes and self loathing.”

She gave a final flippant wave of the hand as she turned and walked away.

Erin sat slowly on the grass, leaning his back into the cool bricks of the dormitory wall.  He pulled the pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, with a small shake of the head and a smirk. “These were your preferred brand,” he mumbled to the growing silence.

He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back into the rough cement.  He took a slow pull from his cigarette, taking in the silence around him.  He hadn’t noticed just how tired he was. His eyelids felt like iron, refusing to stay open for longer than a moment.  He kept the desire for sleep away just long enough to finish the cigarette, before finally giving in. Eyes shut and breath slowed, sleep took him quickly.

He wasn’t certain how long he had slept before the buzzing phone in his pocket woke him.  He tried to ignore the annoyance but it persisted. He gave a long, low sigh as he pulled the device from his pocket.

“Somebody better be fucking dead,” he muttered as he looked at Rachel and Chloe’s repeated name on his phone.  His brows knit together, first in confusion then in anger, as he scrolled through the chat. “Fuck.”

Fingers a blur, he moved through his contact list, finally landing on a name and pressing hard.  The tone rang six times before a voice answered.

“What is it?”

“We need to talk.”

 

-

 

“You wanted to talk, well let’s talk.” Damon leaned against a tree, with his arms crossed.  He stared daggers at Erin, who stared back impassive.

“That girl.  She’s one of mine,” His words were monotone, no sign of emotion on his face, “don’t fuck with her.”

“Or what,” Damon spat, “you’ll pout because I broke one of your toys?”

“I’ll kill you because you broke one of my toys.” Erin didn’t try to sound threatening, instead he spoke slowly and calmly.

“Fuck off kid.  You might have some of the others scared with that killer robot act, but I ain’t fucking buying it.” Damon moved forward, pressing a finger into Erin’s chest as he spoke. “Now listen here, stay out of my fucking business or I’ll carve out those creepy eyes of yours.  The only thing stopping me now is the fact that you’re family with Kenny. That’s it.”

Erin’s lips slowly slipped into a smile. “You’re going to regret this.  Fucking with my toys.” He shook his head with a laugh. “Break one and I break you.  I don’t care if you’re afraid. I don’t care if you believe me. When has that ever been relevant?”

Damon stared daggers as Erin turned with a quiet laugh.  He turned and took a few steps before stopping. He looked back at Damon and said, “oh, and next time you use my cousin as an escape for your cowardice, do yourself a favor and just bite your tongue.”

And with that Erin walked away, without waiting for a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reasonable schedule? What's that taste like?  
> I'm sure there are some typos, I'll be quick to fix them when I'm not terribly terribly sleep deprived. As always thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first official fic guys. Hopefully it isn't total ass. Probably several error so please r&r.


End file.
